


Book Commentary: The Graveyard Book

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [45]
Category: The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Graveyard Book

  * Lovely. The book starts with a murder. (Well, technically a murder weapon, but close enough.)
  * So, Nobody’s parents and older siblings were all killed, and then when Jack went to go kill Nobody… the kid somehow yeeted himself out of the crib before Jack could get into the room. (I’ve seen way too much _America’s Funniest Home Videos_ and other clip shows where toddlers have escaped their cribs, so the thought of Bod doing that then running around a murder scene without knowing what’s going on is funnier to me than it probably should be.)
  * Oh, fun. Apparently Jack could _smell_ that Bod wandered out the front door. That Jack left open.
  * Yeah, this sounds about right for how Bod got out of his crib and out of the house, from what I’ve seen.
  * And… Bod wandered into a graveyard. OK…
  * Bod’s blond? This is one of those cases where, even with the description in the book and what I’ve seen of the graphic novel versions, I somehow completely missed crucial character descriptions.
  * So, the ghost of Bod’s mom told the Owenses to protect him from Jack. Guess who’s getting adopted by ghosts now?
  * OK, so… a ghostly fog plus the cemetery’s caretaker just confused Jack away from the graveyard. Right.
  * Who’s this Silas guy?
  * OK, the funeral chapel in the cemetery is one of those places that got abandoned due to disuse, but nobody can get rid of it because _history_.
  * This Lady on the Grey… I don’t really know much about the legends surrounding ladies like that, but I’m still guessing that this one in particular is Important.
  * Why did Jack kill Bod’s family? And why was it so important that Bod was supposed to die with them?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
